The Peril of Mirkwood
by Legilmalith
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli fight the dangers of Mirkwood while trying to cope with one another's presence. Will Legolas and Gimli overcome their diversities before it's too late for Mirkwood? *COMPLETED* Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Man, Elf and Dwarf

Disclaimer: All the members and settings of this fanfiction story belong solely to author J.R.R. Tolkien and family. I do not attempt to steal any settings or characters from this world renowned author.  
  
Summary: Did Gimli and Aragorn know Legolas before the Lord of the Rings trilogy?   
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I know, this idea has been overused, but I think that this may surprise some. Please no flames; it is my first fanfiction story, but constructive criticism is gladly accepted. I will willingly welcome any attempts to make my stories better.  
  
Spoilers: The Hobbit and possibly that Dwarves and Elves have uneasy relationships, but that surely isn't the defining circumstance in the Lord of the Rings trilogy.  
  
Quick Notes: Common Tongue is in ("..."), Elvish is in ("italics") and thoughts are in Italics.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas trotted down the stone path to Rivendell, wearing his forest green tunic. The Lady Arwen stood outside the doors to the main hall, her hair flowing in the light breeze, her lilac dress rippling with every gust. It was five years before the Fellowship of the Ring would bind and embark on the adventure that would hold the fortunes of all. As the elf approached Rivendell, Arwen regarded him with a smile. He stopped before reaching her, looking quite serious. Then, unable to contain his happiness, he held out his arms, of which she ran into and embraced in a warm hug. He did not mind that it was an informal greeting, for he had not seen the Lady Arwen in many months and missed her enchanting smile. They both returned to their ostentatious manner and entered the halls of Rivendell.  
"I am glad to see you again, my lady. You grow more beautiful each time I meet you."  
Arwen blushed, turning her head away to hide her timid appearance.  
"Your words speak finer of me than I shall ever understand, Legolas."  
"But you are worthy of my praise. Tell me, is your heart to another?"  
Arwen did not have to answer; her face gave explanation enough, beaming with poorly hidden pride.  
"I am glad for you, Lady Arwen. There is a lucky Elf in this world."  
Legolas did not see the pained look on Arwen's face.  
"How do you fare?" Arwen asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your heart. Is it still troubled?"  
"Not as it was."  
"You do not need to lie to me."  
"I am not lying. Trust me, I am well."  
"Do you think I cannot read your eyes. The grief from the death of a sibling does not simply vanish."  
Legolas stopped walking, and as if Arwen had expected it, she halted.  
"I did not come for you to solace my grieving heart."  
"You do not express feelings as others do, Legolas. If you do not let those feelings out, you will destroy yourself. Do you not know this?"  
"I know very well my feelings, and do not have to be supervised."  
"Legolas...."  
"I thought coming here would put me at rest. All it has done is made me more distressed."  
Legolas began walking again down an adjacent hallway. He left Arwen standing somberly watching him walk away.  
Why doesn't she trust me? I told her I am fine, so I am fine. He angrily gritted his teeth.   
Without noticing, the twin sons of Elrond had approached him.  
"What, no greeting for your friends?" Elladan smiled as Legolas snapped out of his bitter condition.  
"Elladan, Elrohir! How great it is to see you!" Legolas shook each of their hands. Elladan gladly accepted his hand, while Elrohir, to Legolas's surprise, pulled Legolas into a tight hug. He let him go after a few seconds, with a broad smile on his face.  
"How long has it been, Legolas? 30 years?" Elrohir asked.  
"At least. It seems longer without your company."  
"Come, Legolas. My father is expecting you." Elladan said, starting off down the hallway. Legolas and Elrohir followed suit.  
"How is Mirkwood?"  
"Not well I fear, Elrohir. The darkness that accompanies its name still endures strongly."  
"I am confident that you shall prevail. Wargs, spiders, and even dragons cannot overcome the immense powers of Mirkwood."  
They reached a large staircase and began ascending the winding stairs.  
"But we may need help, Elladan."  
"That is what father wishes to speak with you about. He has come across someone who may be able to help you." Elladan explained.  
"Who?"  
Elrohir and Elladan stopped on their step and exchanged inquisitive glances.  
"Perhaps you should hear from father." Elrohir finished, much to Elladan's delight.  
They turned into the hallway leading to the library, where Elrond would most certainly be waiting for them.   
"At least tell me his name."  
"I won't tell you his name, Legolas, but I will tell you that he is a man."  
"Man, Elladan? How can a man help Mirkwood? Men are weak."  
"Not this one. He's a Ranger."  
"And he won't be alone."  
"Elrohir! You imbecile."  
"What? Who else is coming?"  
Silence followed as Elladan and Elrohir pretended to not hear Legolas's question.  
"You should hear this as well from father."  
Legolas's patience was growing thin. What possibly could Elladan and Elrohir be hiding from him? Fortunately, they had reached the door to the library, where Lord Elrond spent most of his days.  
The door was already open, revealing Lord Elrond facing them and two shadowed figures sitting in armchairs towards the large window, overlooking the numerous gardens of Rivendell. Lord Elrond looked up and smiled gently at them.  
"Legolas. Welcome. I would like you to meet Aragorn, son of Arathorn "  
Legolas, though surprised, paced over to the chair and bowed to the heir of the throne of Gondor. He had never met him before, but from the appearance of the man, Legolas could see wisdom not commonly known to men.   
" and Gimli, son of Glóin."  
Legolas held back a grimace. A dwarf. He despised dwarves. Now Legolas understood what Elladan and Elrohir were hiding. He bowed to the Dwarf, who followed awkwardly. When they stood to their full heights, Legolas could see the loathing in Gimli's eyes. Legolas knew well of the name Glóin and of Bilbo's adventures with the league of dwarves. King Thranduil had taken Bilbo, Glóin, and the others captive during their journeys. Gimli, like his father, held a grudge with the Mirkwood elves, more than that of their despise of all elves.   
Elrond broke the silent feud of diverse impression.  
"Now that you are acquainted, we have more prominent matters to discuss."  
Legolas waited for everyone to sit down before taking his seat. Elladan and Elrohir closed the door behind them and, of course, pressed their ears up to it, listening intently.  
Elrond began speaking, penitently.  
"I fear that Mirkwood's hardship has transposed into a catastrophe. One race alone cannot defeat the evil that lurks there. Therefore, I have joined the races Dwarf, Man and Elf to overcome it."  
Gimli scoffed.  
"Do you not agree with me, Gimli, son of Glóin?"  
"Do you expect me to trust a deceiving Elf as well as defending his land?"  
"May I point out, Gimli, that I was not present when my father captured yours."  
"Your kind are all the same "  
"Gimli, Legolas, the only reason I have brought you together is because I fear for the fate of Mirkwood. If your land was at stake, Gimli, I am sure you would feel differently."  
Gimli had naught to say to this comment, shifting back into his chair uncomfortably.  
Elrond continued. "And it is not only Mirkwood's fate that I worry about. We are only miles away, crossing the Misty Mountains, and Lothlórien is few miles from Southern Mirkwood. We could easily be overrun by the impurities of the land."   
"I could defeat those beasts alone. I don't know why Mirkwood has taken so long."  
"Gimli, when you are surrounded by one hundred hungry spiders, I'm sure you will think otherwise " Gimli spurned the idea before Legolas finished the sentence.  
"Ha. That will be the day."  
"Legolas, Gimli! This fighting is folly. In order to save Middle Earth, you must learn to accept each other. Will you risk the lives of millions because of a mere disagreement that both of you were not even present to witness?" Elrond's presumption made the Elf and Dwarf reconsider their antipathy.  
"You will learn to exist in each other's presence without controversy. I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow's circumstances will be quite intemperate."  
With Elrond's final words, they all departed, returning to their guest rooms. Legolas spent so much time in Rivendell that his room was practically his own. As he sat in bed, he looked at the ceiling.  
"This will be a long night....." 


	2. The Pass of Caradhras

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm so happy....5 reviews!!!!!!  
  
Marissa: You are my first reviewer of my first Lord of the Rings fanfic! When I read on   
the review page "1 review" I screamed and jumped up from my chair, prancing   
about like a lunatic! I'm glad you like it!  
Artemisa: I'll try my best to keep Elladan and Elrohir in the stories. I was thinking of having one of them accompany Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli to Mirkwood. Thanks for the compliments!  
Fairylady: Wow! Thanks a bundle for your review! I'll try to keep reviewing as fast as I  
can but with school and my after-study sports, it's getting difficult. Hope you like  
this chapter!  
Bill-the-Pony: You're one of my favorite authors and I got a review from you! :-D I'm   
so happy that you like my story. It's great to hear it from someone who's style of   
writing you know. Again, thanks.  
Lutris: Haha, know what you mean about Gimli. He's great and all, but he's quite   
stubborn. So is Legolas, so in the first chapter I tried to make them play a battle  
of wits, so to speak. But no one won....yet......  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't notice until I posted the story that the italics from my computer don't work on the fanfiction site. Therefore, some changes are to be made. Common tongue is still in ("..."), but now Elvish is in (~...~) and thoughts are in ({...}). Sorry if I confused you last chapter! Also, if anyone could possibly tell me how to translate Sindarin, it would be appreciated! I have no idea how to speak it! Thanks!  
  
And now, on with the story!  
Chapter Two  
  
Legolas woke early the next day, the sun just breaking the horizon. He dressed and walked to the balcony, overlooking the gardens of Rivendell. Many Elves were already awake, picking the fragrant flowers. One man picked an especially beautiful one and gave it to his spouse, who modestly smelled it and kissed him in return. Legolas wondered if he would ever have a mate.  
He brushed aside the thought and began packing his things. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
~Come in.~  
Elladan poked his head in.  
~May I join you?~  
~I am almost finished.~  
Elladan walked over to Legolas's pack and pulled out a rumpled tunic.  
~No you aren't. Who taught you how to fold you clothes? A Balrog?~  
Legolas chuckled. Elladan always had a way of brightening peoples' day. Legolas pulled out a chair and motioned for Elladan to sit in it.  
~Are you ready for today?~ Elladan asked, striking up a conversation.  
~What do you mean?~  
~You'll be spending months with a Dwarf. You need to be prepared.~  
~I have been spending years hiding from Orcs, Wargs and spiders all my life. I think I can control one intemperate Dwarf.~  
~Are you sure of this? Spiders and Orcs attack with weapons and fangs, but Dwarves attack with words. Do you know of your fate in the battle of words?~  
~Ha! A Dwarf? Outsmart an elf? That'll be the day.~  
~Have you ever met a Dwarf before?~  
~Of course not. I don't converse with the filthy creatures of the world.~  
~Filthy they may be, but Dwarves are smarter than you think. I should know....~  
~Why?~ Legolas had a feeling he was prying into information not suitable for him.  
~It is a long story. I am sure Gimli will tell you. He enjoys revealing the errors of Elves.~  
~Why do you always have to be so secretive, Elladan?~  
~Why do you always have to be so impatient, young one?~  
Legolas couldn't help but chuckle.   
~Well, I have done what I can with this muddle. You'd best be off soon. If only that blasted Dwarf were awake.~  
Legolas hesitated.  
~I will wake him.~  
Elladan shrugged and left the room. Legolas gathered a few more items for his travels before leaving to wake Gimli.  
As he walked down the halls of Rivendell, he heard a disgusting snorting noise. He followed it and put his ear against the door.  
{Only a dwarf would snore that loud!} He thought. As he opened the door, the sound intensified. It was one of the most revolting noises Legolas had ever heard. Grimacing, he shook the shoulders of the sleeping Dwarf.  
"Grrrm!"  
"Wake, Gimli. It is time to depart."  
"Argh......mangy Elf!"  
"Just get up and stop griping."  
Gimli sat up and scowled in annoyance.  
"What about breakfast?"  
"There's not enough time. We'll have to eat on the way."   
Legolas headed for the door.  
"And hurry up; I have not the time for you to meander."  
Gimli grabbed his slipper and threw it at the door. Legolas, with his elven reflexes, shut it to block the incoming shoe. It hit the door with a loud thud and a cry of dissatisfaction from the Dwarf who had thrown it.  
* * * * * *  
"I won't do it!"  
"Gimli, this is one of the finest horses in Middle Earth. Surely you aren't as stubborn as to...."  
"I will be deciding as to who is stubborn, Master Elf! If I am not mistaken, Elven horses do not take riders from other races."  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
"What?"  
"Ask her if you may ride her."  
"I will do no such thing!"  
Legolas slid off of Laurëroch, his horse, and walked over to Elvirith. He whispered a few Elvish words into her ear. She whinnied in reply. Legolas stood back, looking pleased with himself, and turned to Gimli.  
"Elvirith has allowed you to ride her, only if you show you are worthy by apologizing to her."  
"Why? I have done naught to offend her!"  
"You refused her. That insulted her. Apologize or walk."  
Gimli growled.  
"I'm sorry, Elvirith. Now may I ride you?"  
Elvirith answered by stomping her hooves and turning in a circle. Gimli heaved himself up, with much difficulty due to his small stature. Legolas remounted Laurëroch, and Aragorn rode Thintal, a large grey horse. Aragorn traveled to the front, with Legolas and Gimli not far behind.  
* * * * * *  
Legolas walked atop the snow, leaving hardly a trace of his passage at the Pass of Caradhras. Aragorn and Gimli were struggling through the snow, which was quickly reaching their knees. Elvirith, Thintal and Laurëroch were towed behind them.   
"Blasted snow! I'm chilled through." Gimli rubbed his arms to warm himself.  
"Legolas, is the sun not far ahead?"  
Legolas ran onward to answer Aragorn's question. He stood on a pile of snow to get a better look.  
"Nay, I fear, Aragorn. The sun travels to the east, so we are but following her."  
"Can't you tell her to come this way?"  
"That only works with trees, Gimli. I cannot control everything."  
"I told you we should have gone through the mines. At least the Mines of Moria would be warm."  
"There are evils that lurk in the mines. Morchaint. I believe we are nearing the other side of the mountain anyhow..." Legolas was interrupted.  
"What is 'morchaint'?"  
"Dark shapes....shadows....evils."  
"There are no 'morchaints' in Moria."  
"Then Lord Balin has told you wrong."  
Gimli's face reddened, not from the cold but from anger.  
"You are crossing the line, Elf!"  
Aragorn interrupted.  
"Stop, both of you! You are acting like children."  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Legolas looked up.  
"Get down!"  
  
  
*Haha.....hope you like cliffies! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had three matches this week and I had to babysit twice. Next chapter will come faster. 


	3. Arrival

Thanks again to my reviewers!!!!!  
  
Bill-the-Pony: Haha, Aragorn needs motrin. Aspirin!!!! Can anyone say migraine? Thanks for pointing that Arod thing out! I'll repost the story with the changed stuff. Yes, that is my definition of constructive criticism. That's something that would make my story better. It's not like you are saying "Hey, your chapter is completely wrong! Why don't you stop now before you disgrace LOTR"....and such. Haha sorry I've drunk about 15 Rock Shandy's and I'm pretty hyper. Hopefully it won't affect my chapter....ah well. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Princess ArWen of sMirkwood: Thank you for your compliments. I got the slipper idea from my brother. When I wake him in the morning he throws various articles of clothing in my direction and I have learned that shutting the door really fast and diverting them makes him angry, and making brothers angry is fun! Maybe I should be careful though, because he's been going to lift weights often.....  
  
Author's Notes: Since Bill-the-Pony pointed out my mistake (which I am very grateful for), Legolas's new horse's name is going to be Laurëroch, which means "Golden Horse". By the way, if you want to know the translations for all the horses' names, Elvirith means "Beauty" (I think... correct me if I'm wrong) and Thintal means "Grey Foot". All translations (except Elvirith) are from the Appendix in the back of J.R.R. Tolkien's book "The Silmarillion".  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly. His head felt like a boulder had landed on it. He tried to move his hand up to his head. The snow that covered him shifted and fell into the space Legolas had to breathe. His lungs yearned for air as he tried to dig to the top of the pile. A hand appeared above him and he grasped it. He was pulled out of the snow. Legolas gasped for air.  
"Legolas? Are you alright?"  
Aragorn's voice brought Legolas back to his senses.  
"I am fine."  
"I need your help. I cannot find Gimli."  
{Typical of a dwarf} Legolas thought. {Won't be there when you want him to and is there when you don't need him} He scanned the snow to see any sign of Gimli's armoured head or curly reddish-coloured hair. The snow was apparently hard, for Aragorn could walk over the top of it without breaking through it. Legolas guessed that it had iced over due to the freezing temperatures.  
A movement directly below him interrupted his thoughts. He looked downward to see, to his surprise, a gloved hand grasping his Elvish boot. Gimli pulled as hard as he could, causing Legolas to topple over backwards with the Dwarf's weight. Gimli's head crested the surface of the snow. He looked around a bit before noticing Legolas on the ground.   
"Master Elf, I thought elves did not fall over so easily."   
Legolas's faced flushed.  
"I suggest we move fast before another avalanche occurs. We must be careful, with a boisterous Dwarf on our hands."  
"Boisterous, am I? At least I am not as arrogant as you."  
"Arrogant? You dare lecture me on arrogance? If anyone here is arrogant, it is you!"  
"Cease this nonsense, both of you! I cannot stand any more of your brawling! We are not here to quarrel. We are here for Mirkwood, which I am sure both of you would agree is in severe jeopardy. Either you appreciate each other or you approve of the destruction of Mirkwood."  
Legolas and Gimli glared at each other but did not dispute.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Yes..." Legolas and Gimli said in unison.  
"Then let us continue. We have not much time until dusk."  
* * * * * *  
They stopped to rest on the western edge of Mirkwood. Thintal, Laurëroch and Elvirith rested near a creek and drank their fill.  
"This is your first night in Mirkwood, Gimli. I suggest you stay on your guard." Aragorn advised as they readied for bed.  
"How much hardship could happen in one night?"  
"You would be surprised.", Aragorn answered. "Some compare Mirkwood to Mordor. There is much more peril in Mirkwood than most think."  
"I will take the first watch tonight. I know of the danger you speak of more than anyone else here." Legolas suggested.  
"Aye, that would be best. Good night to you both. Sleep well."  
"And to you also, Aragorn."  
Aragorn and Gimli both settled underneath their blankets. After a few minutes, Legolas watched their breathing slow and their bodies relax as they fell asleep. When he was sure all was safe, he began singing a lament to the stars. It was an old song, one that dated before even Elrond's time. It was known by every elven child and adult alike, and they sang it to the stars every night. The song flowed easily out of his mouth, and the stars seemed the slightest bit brighter because of it.  
But a darkness was creeping over the woods, in the form of Orcs. They were Easterlings, and they smelled blood. And they were getting closer by the minute.....  
* * * * * *  
A shout interrupted Legolas's singing. It was not a sound from an Elven, a Human, or a Dwarven mouth. Sounds from an Orchish mouth were easily distinguishable.   
He jumped down from his perch in a nearby tree. He shook Aragorn's shoulder.  
"Aragorn! Wake quickly! Orcs approach!"  
Aragorn opened his eyes.  
"Are you sure of this?"  
"I heard them cry."  
He nodded.  
"Wake Gimli."  
Legolas walked over to where Gimli lay.  
"Gimli! Orcs are arriving. We need your help."  
Gimli stood on wavering feet. He reached under his pillow and retrieved his axe.  
"Do you always sleep with it there?" Aragorn asked, almost laughing despite the circumtances.  
"You were the one who warned me!" Gimli plopped on his iron helmet and stood at ready. Aragorn also was ready, his sword upright. Legolas prepared his bow and arrows.   
"Be on your guards......"  
  
  
*Another cliffy. I'll try to update faster.....I'M TOO BUSY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, but right now I am so stressed out. About half of my hair fell out yesterday by accident, so I look like an insane troll doll. But I promise....next chapter will come in less than 4 days.....I hope....:-b   



	4. Easterlings

Thanks to my reviewers again! 12 reviews!!!!!!! Double-digits.......finally!  
  
A_Silly_Girl: I've never read anything about the ages of the elves except about Legolas, and that he is 2,931 years old. But Elladan and Elrohir are elves, right? And I haven't read anything on their ages. I just sort of guessed that they were older because......well just because. Thanks for pointing that out, though; I'll do some reading......If I am wrong, then just pretend that "young one" is Legolas's nickname.  
  
lil*bee: Thanks for your compliments. I'll try my best to get my chapters up, but I have practices every night, matches about twice a week on average, piano lessons every Thursday, singing lessons every other night, Christmas shopping to finish, . I'm literally swamped. But during Christmas Holiday all that is on hold so I will have more time.....thank God. I hope the upcoming chapters are more "angsty". I'll try to keep you on the edge of your seat!  
  
Lutris: Glad you like that part with Gimli. I'd be glad to help you. I had the same problem.....it's actually really stupid that the comp screws up like this......grrrr. My e-mail is drummer@imcnet.net Feel free to e-mail me.  
  
Bill-the-Pony: Yep, you're right about the horse. Palamino's are my favorites!!!! They're so pretty! I'm excited about TTT too. Did you see it? I must say Gimli and Legolas will be at each others' throats often in the next chapters.  
  
Author's Note: I saw LOTR: The Two Towers last night. It was wonderful! For those who haven't seen it and are Legolas fans, this will be your favourite! There's more Elvish spoken by Legolas, and more Legolasness (like my new word????) overall. Lots of battle scenes also. It's worth it!!!!  
  
Now, Chapter four!  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Easterlings gathered around them, their teeth bared, their weapons drawn.   
Legolas's eyes darted from side to side, ready for the moment when the Orcs would  
strike. His bow was out, his arrow pointed at an unknown spot in the crowd of Orcs.  
There must have been at least fifty.  
One Orcs eyes turned to Legolas.  
"Elf...." He snarled, the accent of the Black Tongue thick in his words.  
Legolas knew he would be targeted more than the others. The Orcs' hate of   
Elves was well known by him.   
Just in that second, the Orcs charged. Legolas let loose the arrow that he had  
strung. It went directly into the Orcs head. Almost as fast as it fell, its spot was   
replaced by another Orc. It fought Legolas, and after a strenuous battle was awarded  
by being slit in two.  
Gimli was struggling to defend himself from the oncoming Orcs. He dodged an  
arrow which brushed his ear and only seconds after that blocked a blow to the head.  
Aragorn was trying to help Gimli, but they were coming at them too hard. Out of the  
corner of his eye, Legolas noticed the horses, scared but still close enough for them to  
run to.   
~To the horses!~ Legolas yelled in Elvish, so the Orcs would not understand. Aragorn comprehended and grabbed Gimli by the arm. Gimli, obviously not understanding Elvish, was shocked and attempted to fight back.  
"Come on, you stubborn dwarf!" Aragorn screamed at Gimli. That, for the time being at least, convinced Gimli to stop struggling.  
The Orcs were surprised at their quarry's maneuver and were slowed down by this. As for that, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn reached their horses safely.   
*"Norolim, Laurëroch, norolim!" Legolas instructed, and Laurëroch heeded.   
They were now speeding away, the Orcs near but tedious from their lack of mounts. The horses did not falter, to the pleasure of their riders. As the horses sped away, the Orcs drew futher and further apart from their adversaries. When all seemed safe, the group stopped to rest.  
"I think we've lost them." Aragorn said, nearly out of breath. "Quite a welcome for you, Gimli?"  
"Blasted Mirkwood. Welcome indeed....."  
"I am sorry to say that this is only the beginning. We must be on our guards at all times." Legolas said, almost sadly.   
"Does everyone fare well?"  
"I am fine." Gimli said, looking himself over.  
"And I the same." Legolas said. "What now, Aragorn? Do we rest and risk getting caught or continue on with little sleep?"  
Aragorn hesitated.  
"We rest. The Orcs will most likely be doing the same. If we travel on, we have the same risk of finding danger as staying here. It would be best if we were well rested before facing the peril of Mirkwood."  
"I will take watch again." Legolas said.  
"No." Legolas frowned, so Aragorn continued, "I insist. I have had more sleep than you. You need your rest as much as any one of us."  
Legolas nodded in his consent. He lay down, with his head propped up by a small log, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
* * * * * *  
He awoke to a very strange rumbling underneath him, and a feeling of forewarning. Something else was coming.....he could feel it. Aragorn was sleeping lightly in the tree, his foot dangling precariously. Gimli was doing his usual-snoring loudly. Since the apprehension was not growing stronger, Legolas decided to disregard it.  
Dawn was breaking and the sun was rising over the horizon. The stars faded as the darkness was replaced with light, and Legolas felt a comfort he was unfamiliar with. Dawns always seemed to make Legolas more happy, but today was different...something was unusual about this day.   
He knelt in front of the rising sun and bowed. He muttered an Elvish prayer and closed his eyes, taking in every moment.   
~Legolas, it is time we set off.~  
Without noticing, Aragorn had walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
~I am coming, Aragorn.~  
Legolas stood, brushed himself off, and began walking to his horse. He mounted Laurëroch and began to gallop off. Gimli, who obviously was now awake, was trying to keep up with Aragorn and Thintal. They traveled on, through the mists, ready to face whatever evils encountered them.  
* * * * * *  
"Do you hear that, Aragorn?" Legolas said, his eyes darting back and forth, nervously.  
"Hear what?"  
Legolas hesitated, until the sound befell again.  
"It sounds like many heavy feet.......and they are heading this way."  
Aragorn drew his sword.  
"How close are they?"  
"A mile, at the most. We must be wary."  
They waited for what seemed like hours, ready for anything that would face them. After a few minutes, the rumbling was nearly intolerable. As they got closer, Legolas began to notice the type of footsteps.  
~Wargs!~  
  
*Norolim-I'm not sure if this is the accurate spelling. Correct me if I am wrong.  
  
*Cliffy yet again. Yes, I know that I said I would put it up in 4 days, but I got behind. I promise to update faster, considering now it is the Christmas holiday. If I don't update till then, Merry Christmas to all! And a Happy New Year 2003 (but I'm sure I'll update by then) 


	5. Poison

lil*bee: You're reviewer number 13.....don't feel unlucky! I'm glad you like my story and think I am a good writer. I am evil.....mwahahahaha! FACE MY CLIFFHANGERS giggles!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy this one!!!!!   
  
Lutris: I'm pleased you solved the problem! I know what you mean about the difficulty of this site. They use words like Java Script and such. Do they believe that anyone could simply understand that? Thanks for the comments! P.S. I like sea otters also.  
  
Bill-the-Pony: My faithful reviewer! Cliffhangers are fun, especially to write! Haha, as you can see, I have gotten many comments on my cliffhangers. They leave you guessing, however, since I'm writing this as I go along (WIPs, is that what they are called?) and I take a while to update, it leaves you hanging for a little too long. Lol. I swear, next story, I will write it COMPLETELY before I post it. Then it's less stressful. Keep up the good work with "Shadows on the Snow"!  
  
Author's Notes: I have now seen Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers twice in the theatre. I actually like Gimli more in this movie than FotR. He's more of a comedic relief in this one, because the movie is so dark!!!!! Gollum/Sméagol is so cool. That man is very agile! It may sound evil, but I think it's so funny when he argues with himself. Especially when he says, "Leave us, and never come back!!!!!! LEAVE US, AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!" Can't wait for Shelob! Sorry if I ruined the movie for anyone. (Don't kill me!) Also, I got the Special Edition Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. It's so much more in depth than the original movie. Twenty-Eight scenes are new or extended. If anyone has any questions about it, feel free to ask me!   
  
Here we go.....  
  
Chapter Five  
Legolas's nose crinkled. He despised Wargs.  
"Do they have riders?" Aragorn asked.  
He squinted in the mists and saw the slight shadows of the beasts.  
"Some do, some are bare."  
"Are there many?"  
"Maybe 30."  
There was rustling nearby.  
"They are nigh." Legolas's weapon was at the ready.  
Just then a Warg jumped out from the mist, riderless, fangs bared, towards Legolas. It struck his side and, luckily, did naught but knock the wind out of him. However, he was now on the forest floor, Laurëroch crying out in fear and striking his hooves on the hard ground. He rolled to his side to avoid the pounding of the horses' hooves.  
Legolas was not out of trouble yet. The Warg yearned to taste flesh, and the temporarily defenseless Elf was the easiest piece of meat. The beast crept up to Legolas and growled low in his throat. Legolas could feel the hot breath of the Warg and smell the stench of it. The stench, however, was not his worst fear.  
The Warg bent in and attempted to take a bite out of Legolas's shoulder. Aragorn came from behind, mounted on Thintal, and stabbed the Warg in the lower back. Unfortunately, the Warg was only injured, and despite Legolas's effort to avoid its jaws, they locked on to his left shoulder, biting deeply into his flesh. Aragorn, now joined by Gimli, tried to constrain the savage creature. Legolas cried out, in pain, and the Warg fell on him, dead and dripping his own cruel blood, with Gimli's axe in its back. His shoulder burned, and his body was getting weaker with the loss of blood. With the energy that was left in him, he pushed the Warg off of him and reached for his Elven knives.   
~I am not subdued so willingly.~ He muttered to an oncoming Warg.  
He slashed out swiftly with his blades and cut the beast's head off. The pain radiating from his arm was nearly intolerable, but he fought on. He battled for what seemed like hours, unconscious of what he was striking or where he was going.   
"Legolas!"  
A shout from Gimli aroused him from his senseless state. He glanced in the Dwarf's direction. Gimli was backed up against a tree, struggling to guard himself from the incoming force of Wargs. A particularly large Warg with rider swung his sword towards Gimli's head. Luckily, Gimli ducked, and as a result the Warg's sword was lodged firmly in the bark of the tree.   
Legolas shuddered. The connection between Wood Elf and tree was a sensitive one, and anything that happened to one the other felt. The tree was in pain, and Legolas felt its affliction even more than his own. The feeling was only momentary, so he was able to shoot the Warg-Rider with his Mirkwood arrow, just before it struck Gimli. Aragorn joined them and lobbed the Warg's head off, and with that the battle was finished.  
The ground was covered with the bodies of the dead. Blood was pooled underneath them, and the stench was nearly unbearable. Aragorn walked over to the tree and, with difficulty, pulled the sword from it. Legolas winced.  
"First Easterlings....then Wargs.....what evils will Mirkwood yield next?" Gimli said, a tone of complaint in his voice.  
"You still haven't seen the spiders.....they are the worst." Legolas answered. Legolas walked over to the tree and put his hand over the injured part of it. He spoke soothing words to it, and the tree calmed. As he walked away, his shoulder stretched and his wound was torn even more apart. Legolas could not suppress his yelp of pain.   
Aragorn ran to his side. Legolas clutched his injured shoulder, blood flowing out at profuse rates onto his hands.  
Aragorn shook his head.  
~Sit down.~   
Legolas heeded, sitting with his back up against the tree.  
"You should be more careful, Elf. Look at me, not a scratch!" Gimli opened his arms to prove his statement true.   
Legolas rolled his eyes.   
"Gimli, would you boil some water for me?"  
Gimli went to work.  
"Remember Gimli......I saved your life. You owe me."  
"Ha! Owe you? You must be joking!"  
Legolas opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped by Aragorn.  
"It would help you, Legolas, not to speak now. Gimli.....water!"  
Gimli trotted over, careful not to spill the hot water on his hands. He placed it gently on the ground near Aragorn. Aragorn ripped a strip of cloth off of his tunic and dipped it in the water.   
"I saved your life as well, Master Legolas. We are even. Agreed?"  
Gimli held up his hand in front of Legolas, who accepted it.  
"Agreed, even though you are a.....Dwarf" The end of the sentence was said through clenched teeth as Aragorn bathed his wound. Legolas squeezed Gimli's hand, and the Dwarf writhed under the pressure.  
"Let me go, blasted Elf!"  
Legolas's grip eased as his hold on consciousness loosened. Aragorn withdrew the cloth from the wound and saw something he wished he hadn't.  
"Black blood. He's poisoned."  
Those were the last words Legolas heard before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
*Oh I am evil aren't I? Happy New Year's Eve, all! I told you I'd update before New Year's! See you next year! 


	6. Kingsfoil

Thanks again to my reviewers!!!  
  
lil*bee: Thanks for that fact! I can definitely use that! But just one question.....does that mean that the Elves are infants for 144 years? That would be horribly stressful for those poor parents!!! What book did you find that in? I'd been looking all over for that fact and I couldn't find it! I am evil.....I know.......:^).....devilish.....  
Padfoots girl : Short and sweet! Thanks for the comments.  
Reveur: Haha, as you can see, others also think I am evil. I'm glad you like my style. Clean (hehe). You don't know how much I appreciate your compliment!   
Bill-the-Pony: I love getting reviews from you!!!!!! Sorry.....a little too excited there. I hope you had fun while you were out of town. ARG!!!! NO FAIR!!!! I've only seen TTT twice. The sad part is that one of my friends is one of those teeny-bopping girls and she drove me NUTS the whole time. She would laugh when the Ents came out cause she thought they looked like her Grandpa! Haha, I found myself desiring an axe frequently also. Thank you for the comment on Gimli's lines and Legolas's connection with the trees. I thought, since Legolas is a Wood-Elf, that his connection would be quite strong with them because he talked to them often and the trees would be almost a friend. I think that writing the stories beforehand would relieve a lot of stress. Haha, I lack self control also, no worries! WIPs are evil to the readers AND the writers, I think, because the readers are screaming for more and the writers are frantically trying to write the story to fulfill the needs of the reader. I hope another SotS chapter pops up soon-it's getting suspenseful!!!!!!! smiles  
  
Author's Note: Ok somebody answer this question for me! Does anyone have the Special Edition DVD of Lotr:Fotr? Ok, well, in the interview with the whole cast, Sean Bean makes a comment about Orlando being from "the south" and that they made fun of each other because Sean is a northy and Orlando is a southy (this being Ireland that they are talking about, I am assuming) But in a magazine, I read that Orlando is from Canterbury, England. So does he live in Ireland now or does Sean mean "from the south" as in "In England although further south than me"? (Did I confuse anyone yet?) If Orlando does live in Ireland I'm going to scream. :-) Also, some new character(s) will be introduced in this chapter. At the end, I will give all of their names, the translations, and their relations.  
  
Ok, with that note, on with the long expected chapter...  
Chapter Six  
Legolas slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was surprised that he had to open his eyes to wake. The first sensation that returned to him was the pain, unfortunately, and it all emanated from his left shoulder. He was no longer sitting on the ground, as he was before he became unconscious, but was now apparently on a horse. Two arms on each side of him supported him from behind. A sickening feeling came over him and he couldn't help but hunch over.  
"Legolas?"  
He felt the horse stop underneath him. He noticed the horse as being Thintal, and his own was trotting beside him. His eyes were not fully open yet, so his vision was slightly blurred. The rider behind Legolas dismounted and, as the arms supporting him gave way, he leaned a bit to the side, almost sagging precariously from the horse. Two hands caught him and lowered him to the ground. His eyes opened fully and revealed Aragorn, looking worryingly into Legolas's face.  
"We were quite worried for a while, lad. You were talking in your sleep." Gimli almost chuckled, but the concern remained in his eyes.   
Legolas surveyed his surroundings, and being delirious did not recognize them.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, his voice showing his weakness.  
"To your father's kingdom. There are healer's there who can tend to you more than I. I am afraid that the Wargs that attacked us were poisonous."  
Legolas sighed at the mention of home. It would not be welcome to him. His father would barely accept his own son into his home rather than take in a Dwarf and a Man. Although, considering his condition, Legolas thought he would probably make an exception.  
"Gimli. Do you know of kingsfoil?"  
"It is a plant, is it not?"  
"'Tis. It appears as a tiny plant with small white flowers. It may slow the poison. It grows near the base of shrubs. We should not have much difficulty finding it."  
Gimli nodded and walked off before Strider, leading him to find the weed. Aragorn stayed back and spoke to Legolas for a few moments.  
"We must leave for a few minutes, Legolas. Will you manage alone?"  
"I shall. Go, Elessar. I will fare well."  
Aragorn smiled and turned, following the Dwarf who was quickly gaining on him.  
* * * * * *  
"White flowers....near a shrub.....white flowers.....near a shrub. I wouldn't be doing this if that damned Elf hadn't gotten himself in trouble!" Gimli mumbled under his breath, though Aragorn heard every word.  
"If you were in his position, I am sure you would hope that he would assist."  
"He could at least have the decency to help us."  
"Help us? Friend Gimli, he is poisoned. I doubt if he could stand than help us."  
Gimli paused.  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
"Suppose so? Gimli, do my ears deceive me? Do you finally approve of our Elven friend?"  
Gimli scoffed, but could not hide his amusement from Aragorn's intellect. Aragorn just smiled back, until his eyes turned to the ground.  
"Ah, just what I am looking for. Kingsfoil."  
As Aragorn bent to cut it from the ground, Gimli spoke up.  
"Strider."  
Aragorn looked up from his kneeling position.  
"If you tell the Elf about this conversation, I'll have your head."  
* * * * * *  
Legolas was getting worried. Instead of pain, a tingling feeling had replaced it, and he knew that was not a good sign. His whole body was cold, but he was sweating profusely. Normally, Elves were immune to temperature changes, but, under the circumstances, his body was feeling its effects.  
Aragorn and Gimli entered the clearing where Legolas lay, Aragorn with the Kingsfoil in hand. He knelt by Legolas and put a few leaves of the plant in his mouth.   
"Be grateful, Legolas. We looked hard for this plant!" Gimli said.  
Legolas laughed lightly.  
~How hard did you look?~  
~We found it in minutes.~ Aragorn couldn't suppress his own laughter.  
"What do you speak of in that foreign tongue?"  
They were both silent.  
"Would you laugh as much if I spoke in my tongue only?"  
"Then, Gimli, you would be speaking to yourself, for although I understand many tongues, yours is not familiar to me."  
Gimli glowered at them and turned his back, his arms crossed stubbornly.   
"I must warn you, Legolas, that this will hurt."  
Legolas nodded in compliance. Aragorn took the leaves out of his mouth and placed them into Legolas's wounds. He winced and writhed under Aragorn's remedies. Afterwards, the wound seemed to gain its feeling back and the pain increased, but Legolas noticed that black blood was coming out of his shoulder, showing that the poison was leaving his body.  
"How far until we reach my home?"  
"10 miles, maybe more."  
"We'd better continue quickly. I feel as though something follows us."   
* * * * * *  
They reached the halls of Thranduil's kingdom by nightfall. Legolas was barely conscious and was muttering meaningless words. Aragorn gathered Legolas in his arms and dismounted, abandoning the horses. Surprisingly, the doors were unlocked, and Gimli opened them in front of Aragorn. The halls of Mirkwood appeared before them, colossal and fantastic to the eye. The walls were made of tan stone, placed neatly on top of one another. It seemed as if each stone was intricately carved-each piece smoothed and polished to look appealing. Gimli was especially impressed, considering he worked around rocks and stones all his life.  
Aragorn rushed down the immense halls, calling for help all the way.  
{Where is everyone?} he thought.  
A tall, blonde Elf greatly resembling Legolas emerged from a connected hallway. Her face contorted at the sight of the prince, limp in Aragorn's arms. She hurried over, brushing his brow lightly, feeling for fever.  
~What has happened?~  
~We were attacked by Wargs that were poisonous. He needs healers care.~  
She nodded. Legolas's head rolled, turning in her direction.  
~Celebanna.~  
~Shh, brother, do not speak. Come this way.~ She instructed to Aragorn.  
Aragorn hastened to keep up with Legolas's sister. He quietly prayed to the Valar that Legolas would be fine. Legolas sturred and grunted in pain.  
"Stay with us lad, stay with us." Gimli said, his eyes full of concern.  
  
*Evil Evil me! Sorry it took me so long. My cousin was recently hospitalized and I had to go see her. Nothing serious, but she had surgery.sigh Ok, as promised, here are the name translations/relations and such. I created all of these names from the appendix of the Silmarillion so correct me if I am wrong. Please note that most of these have not been yet introduced so you may not recognize them, and that they are placed by age, the first being the oldest and the last being youngest and so forth.  
  
Nimarwen: Well...can't tell you who she is yet, but her name means "Royal white maiden"  
Linduial: Legolas's eldest brother. "Twilight singing".  
Armirendur: wife of Linduial. "Noble Jewel of Devotion".  
Elenedhil: Legolas's second brother. "Star Elf".  
Galenhil: Legolas's third brother. "Green Lord".  
Celebanna: Legolas's older sister. "Silver Gift".  
  
Two more will be introduced in later chapters, but until then, this is it. I'll put this on the top of the next chapter for reminders. Next chapter will come sooner (I say that every chapter don't I?) 


	7. Celebanna and Galenhil

Lutris:  
padsfoot girl: "This is good write more soon"........OK!!!!!! :^)  
  
Question: Does anyone know if the elvish words in "May It Be" by Enya are in Quenya or Sindarin? I sometime use some of the lyrics' words in my story.   
  
Author's Note: Ok my Internet is annoying! It makes it so that I can't use certain sites for an extended amount of time....who knows why-perhaps just to make me have a heart attack. But right now fanfiction.net isn't working right so I can't read stories or review them. I can hardly update my own story. So this chapter will take long to post. I'm going to write a few more chapters while it's not working so my story will be updated faster.....when it starts working again! Please, be patient, I am trying to fix this problem with my Internet service, but they don't know what's going on either (doesn't that just make me feel confident in them?). But I AM EXTREMELY ANGRY WITH MY INTERNET!!!!!! IT'S CRAP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now that my anger is out....:-D here's the list that was at the end of last chapter:  
  
Nimarwen: Well...can't tell you who she is yet, but her name means "Royal white maiden"  
Linduial: Legolas's eldest brother. "Twilight singing".  
Armirendur: wife of Linduial. "Noble Jewel of Devotion".  
Elenedhil: Legolas's second brother. "Star Elf".  
Galenhil: Legolas's third brother. "Green Lord".  
Celebanna: Legolas's older sister. "Silver Gift".  
  
Chapter Seven  
~Legolas...~  
The words were barely legible in his mind. Everything seemed to have a mist surrounding it. He couldn't think clearly; couldn't feel.  
~Legolas, come to the light.~  
The voice was becoming familiar. His eyes opened, and the edges of his vision were clouded from his healing sleep. A concerned face look back at him and at first he was not sure who she was. As his memory returned, things became clearer and he recognized her.  
~Celebanna...~  
~Yes, brother, I am here.~  
~Where am I?~  
~Home. Our healers worked strenuously to mend you. You've been unconscious for nearly three days.~  
Legolas tried to sit up, his shoulder still burning and his head heavy. Celebanna supported him and lifted him up, propping up pillows behind him for comfort.   
~Are you still tired, brother? I believe your friends were quite worried.~  
~Even the dwarf?~  
~He even more than the man.~  
Legolas was surprised by this, but decided to change the subject.  
~How is Armirendur?~  
~Still very pregnant. Due any day now. Linduial cannot sit still. He wants a boy.~  
{Of course.....typical of Linduial.} Legolas thought, laughing to himself. {To pass on the throne is a more consequential issue to him than life itself.}  
~May I speak to my friends?~  
~Of course. Galenhil has also requested to see you when you wake. Do you feel up to his presence?~  
~Surely. I always feel up to Galenhil.~ Legolas said humourously. Galenhil had an uncanny ability to make the worst situations seem joyous. He was sure that he would make the best of this one as well.   
When Celebanna left, Legolas found it especially hard to remain awake. His eyes almost clouded over a few times. Once more, he felt his head slump back into his pillow. He was interrupted by a sound at his ear.  
~Legolas......wake up. Your brother is here.~  
Legolas smiled and turned his head, looking into Galenhil's blue eyes.  
"Welcome back." Galenhil said, switching to the Common Tongue. "For a moment, I wondered if you were pondering all the Elvish women you could grab hold of!" He grinned derisively.  
"I'm not the one who stole a female's dress at a pond so she was reduced to running home stark."  
Galenhil burst out laughing. Legolas couldn't help but chuckle likewise, even though it pained him so.  
"I've seen elves do worse."  
Legolas and Galenhil turned to see Gimli at the door, holding back a smile at seeing his friend awake. Aragorn was following suit, holding a small bottle of a certain powder and a glass. {Probably one of his potions.}  
"Does this story involve Elladan?" Legolas felt he would finally understand Elladan's foreshadowing. Gimli was surprised by this statement and raised an inquizitive eyebrow.  
"Have you heard this before?"  
"Nay......Elladan said you would tell me. He likes to test my patience."  
Gimli held back a laugh, and decided to continue with the story.  
"Elladan and Elrohir were traveling with me to the Glittering Caves. I had visited Rivendell recently and told them of its magnificent beauty. They were obviously astonished by the explanations I gave. So when we got there, we were greeted by a wonderful array of dwarves. There were so many, in fact, that they could not remember any of their names. This led to much confusion, due to the fact that most dwarves appear alike. Elladan made the fatal mistake of calling a foreman, Fregan, a disliked miner's name, Hadar. Fregan did not settle well with being called a mere miner, especially one who was known to smell of garlic." Gimli paused to laugh before continuing. "Elladan gave his apologies, but Hadar overheard that his scent was scorned, and he did not take it well. I told Elladan to keep his mouth shut but he did not listen. Pandemonium broke out and Elladan earned himself a bloody nose. I, to this day, ridicule his judgment to battle with a Dwarf."  
Laughter rang out and it was many minutes before they could begin conversation again.  
"I can't believe Elladan would do something so foolish!" Galenhil said.  
"Speak for yourself! I've stories of you that would make Nazgul's hair curl!" Legolas pointed out.  
"I believe that Legolas is far too tired to tell all of these tales, am I correct?" Aragorn interrupted.  
"Well....I'm not so tired....actually I'm..."  
"Drink this." Aragorn handed him a cup with liquid that he had been mixing during their story. Legolas hesitated, noting the spark in Aragorn's eye. "It will make you feel better."  
Legolas consumed the fluid.  
"Ach! This is horrid!"  
"But it will make you feel better." Aragorn added, with intelligence in his eyes.  
"Legolas, father wishes to see you, when you wake." Galenhil said.  
"When I wake? I have no intention of...."  
But he could not finish, for the potion had worked, and put him fast asleep. 


	8. Elenedhil

Shandrial- Thank you for your review(s). I am reading your story (which I LOVE) and I'm glad that an author of your caliber is reviewing my story . I can tell you're an Aragorn fan. Yes, it is quite fun to see a man overcome the wit of an Elf, but let it be known also that it can be the other way around (though not quite as often :-P) Internet is a pain, but when you figure the whole thing out it can be remarkable, don't you think? Anyhow, glad you like it, and I hope I don't hurt you (or anyone) with this chapter....  
  
Author's Note: None.....sorry, my life is really boring, and mid-year tests are throwing me off my rocker. :-P blah!!!!!! Sorry, not a lot of action will be in this chapter, as not a lot was in last chapter either. These few chapters will add to the drama part of my genre. I'd rather like to get into Legolas's personal life and explain what I interpret as his family's life-style. Oh wait! I have one note!!!!! The ages that I did in this.....I did the math, and from lil*bee's contribution of the interesting fact of hers (144 years to 1 human year), I added the equivalent of 8 human years to Legolas's age (2,931 minus 6= 2,925) to get 4,077 years of age for Elenedhil. Confused? Just trust me.....  
  
Ok, one more time, here is the list of names of the new characters. This is the last time I'll post it so......REMEMBER IT!!!!! :-)  
  
Nimarwen: Well...can't tell you who she is yet, but her name means "Royal white maiden"  
Linduial: Legolas's eldest brother. "Twilight singing".  
Armirendur: wife of Linduial. "Noble Jewel of Devotion".  
Elenedhil: Legolas's second brother. "Star Elf".  
Galenhil: Legolas's third brother. "Green Lord".  
Celebanna: Legolas's older sister. "Silver Gift".  
  
My Internet problem is fixed and now I can upload chapters. I'm writing chapter nine as we speak, so be ready for an update pretty soon!   
Let me just get on with the chapter before my brain explodes from overload of all the information I forgot to memorize at the beginning of the year.....  
  
Chapter Eight  
Legolas sat up in his bed, but a heaviness in his head nearly knocked him over. {How much of that potion did Aragorn give me?} He put his feet over the edge and tried to stand up. He rose and put his arms out to balance himself as a wave of dizziness came over him. He dressed himself, trying not to jar his still-sore shoulder, and went out into the hallway.  
  
The halls were empty, to Legolas's surprise. Usually it was bustling with servants, guests and relatives. But today, it was nearly vacant, beside the occasional attendant wandering by.  
  
Legolas halted. He had reached the room he always dreaded to pass.  
{Elenedhil....}  
  
The door was open, as usual, and the bed neatly made, almost as if it were waiting for someone. Legolas slowly walked in, his legs barely keeping him upright. He sat on the bed, running his hand over the bedspread. He thought back to the last day he had seen Elenedhil......  
  
* * * * * *   
~Come on, little brother. Can't you keep up with an old Elf like me?~  
  
~Old? You're only 4,077 years old! That's not old at all!~  
  
~But it seems like it to me.....I'm starting to creak.~  
  
Elenedhil and Legolas had decided to go out hunting deer for sport. So far they had caught nothing. Elenedhil jumped out from his temporary hiding place to scare yet another deer away.  
  
~Elenedhil, at this rate we'll be lucky to come home with a rat!~  
  
~I can't help it if the deer are skittish. I guess we'll just have to spend more time together. I know how much being around me upsets you.~  
  
~Brother, I could spend hours.....~  
  
Elenedhil smiled to his younger brother, but their happiness was short lived. A rumbling progressed, causing unrest in their hearts.  
  
~What is that?~ Legolas asked, his voice shaking.  
  
~I don't know, but whatever it is, it's too close for comfort.~  
  
The shaking of the ground was growing louder and louder by the minute, and all Elenedhil and Legolas could do was wait......wait to die, wait to live, or wait for the unexpected.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He couldn't think of it any more. Too much pain came with the memory of Elenedhil. Tears spilled down his cheeks, leaving stains on his forest green tunic. A light hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
~It is still heavy in your heart.....his death.~ Celebanna's voice said from behind him.  
  
~It has been nearly a year, but still.......my mind cannot part from the memory.~  
  
* * * * * *  
  
They were surrounded.  
  
Elenedhil and Legolas were holding the Orcs off as well they could, but there were just too many to handle. They knew they had to face the inevitable: that neither of them might make it out alive.   
  
Suddenly, a light of hope shone on the two. A group of Elves mounted on white horses entered, one of them bearing Lord Elrond. Relief washed through Legolas. Elrond could help!  
  
The Orc forces were immediately overwhelmed, and Lord Elrond's men easily felled half the army. Legolas slashed out at his enemies, sometimes killing more than one with his Elven blades. When one of his comrades was struggling, he would use his bow to kill the Orcs, hitting them squarely in the head. Sooner than he knew it, he had cut off the head of his last Orc. Lord Elrond finished the final Orc, stabbing him in the chest when he fell to the ground. Cheering and rejoice arose from the crowd of Elves. Elrond came over to Legolas, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Legolas exchanged the gesture.  
  
~Where is Elenedhil?~ Elrond asked, looking around him for Legolas's brother.  
  
Legolas had been wondering that himself. He had lost track of his brother after Elrond's men had entred. He turned around in a circle, and not finding him, began to get worried. Elenedhil hadn't been far from him before. He couldn't have wandered off too far...  
  
~Elenedhil?~ He waited for a reply. A quiet grunt was heard from behind him. He spun to see his brother, on the ground, a large gash along his side.   
  
Legolas ran to Elenedhil's side. He placed a hand on his wound. An Elf behind him that he did not know called for Lord Elrond.  
  
~Don't worry, brother. Lord Elrond will help. Everything will be alright.~  
  
Elenedhil spoke not a word. Instead, he raised a hand to Legolas's face, smearing his face with blood. Legolas smiled down into his brother's eyes, despite the distress he was feeling inside.   
  
Lord Elrond hurried over and knelt by the injured Elf. He looked at the Elf who had called him, as if giving an unspoken order. The Elf obeyed, grasping Legolas's arm and pulling him to his feet.  
  
~Let Lord Elrond work, lad.~  
  
Legolas's eyes connected with the dark green ones of the other Elf. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and he tipped his head down to hide it. The dark-eyed Elf placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Legolas, in spite of the pain he felt in doing so, watched Elrond administered his healing abilities on his brother. After what seemed like hours, Elrond stood, sadness in his eyes. He walked over to Legolas, putting his hands on each of the latter's shoulders.   
  
~I......I did all I could, Legolas.~  
  
His answer was barely distinctive. ~Yes, my lord.~  
  
The tears were flowing freely out of his eyes now; there was no use in holding them back. Lord Elrond firmly hugged Legolas, the younger Elf scarcely returning the gesture.  
  
~I will bring him to be buried next to your mother.~ Lord Elrond turned away, hiding the strong emotions he felt. He had known Elenedhil since he was born and had enjoyed watching him grow. He had always been a joyful child, full of energy and vigor. It was sad for Elrond to see such a wonderful soul leave this earth.  
  
Legolas turned, starting at a walk and then accelerating to a sprint. He heard Lord Elrond's voice calling to him, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, escaping the scene his world had turned into. He finally came to an old tree; the oldest in the forest, and his favourite. He would spend hours in this tree, singing to the beings of the forests or thinking to himself. All Legolas wanted to do was shut out the world. He climbed the tree and sat on the branch, which moved to make him more comfortable (trees are quite fond of Elves and always find their friends' comfort supreme).   
The tears rained from his eyes. The trees mourned with Legolas, for they knew well of the noteworthy Elven spirit that was lost that day. Their mourning could be heard throughout Middle Earth. It was the day Mirkwood cried greater than it ever would, for millennia to come...  
  
  
*tear This was the worst chapter to write ever!!!! The next chapter will be family-orientated also. A little more sadness, but more of Gimli and Aragorn finding out about Legolas's life (however secretive it is...). 


	9. Curuedhel

Thanks to all of my reviewers....I'm sorry, but I'm too lazy to write you all personally....:-D  
  
Author's Notes: FINALLY BACK. I admit that I have definately put this off way too much. To all of the reviewers that have stuck with me through my long ordeal of problems, thank you. I couldn't do this without you! I also have to warn you that I am starting final tests and summer holiday is less than 3 weeks away. I also have marching band a lot and summer volleyball league. I am QUITE busy. I wil try my best, but, if another problem screws up my life again (God forbid) then just try and stick with me, no matter how bored you are of my stopping and starting.....and stopping again.....and starting again. Ah well. Just let me get this over with....  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~Legolas! You are up!~  
  
Aragorn stood up and hugged Legolas, careful not to jar his shoulder, which was still sensitive.   
  
We've only waited for a day or so. You gave him too much sleeping potion, Aragorn.  
  
Calm yourself, Gimli. Estel knows what he is doing. Legolas assured him.  
  
Legolas turned his head when he heard footsteps running down the hallway that connected to the sitting room they were in.  
  
~Sir Legolas!~ An elf-boy yelled as he ran. Legolas went to the hall and waited for him to explain.  
  
~Prince Legolas. It's Armirendur. She's in labour.~  
  
*************************************************  
  
As they neared the chamber, Armirendur's screams were apparent. Linduial was also heard, speaking soothing words to Armirendur in her pain.   
  
~Breathe, my love, breathe~  
  
Legolas' brother and sister, Galenhil and Celebanna, were waiting outside, sitting on benches.  
  
~Legolas. Welcome back to reality.~ Legolas knew Galenhil would never let him forget his foolishness in letting a human slip a sleeping drug in his drink.  
  
You three may want to take a seat. It will take a while. Celebanna stated, and all believed her because of her ability to heal.  
  
So they sat, waiting for the baby to arrive. Legolas couldn't wait.  
  
I will not be the baby in this family any more.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After nearly an hour of waiting, a child's cry could be heard. A few minutes later, Linduial came out, a bundle in his arms. The three siblings stood anxiously, waiting to see their neice or nephew.  
  
His name is Curuedhel.  
  
Legolas looked down at his new nephew. Curuedhel's bright emerald eyes shone back at Legolas.   
  
Curuedhel, I'd like you to meet Uncle Legolas, Aunt Celebanna, and Uncle Galenhil.  
  
Legolas nearly burst into tears. UNCLE Legolas.....he was an uncle.   
  
We hope that Curuedhel will be a strong, brave king for Mirkwood. Linduial said.  
  
With a name meaning Skilled Elf, how could he not? We are very proud of you, Linduial. Celebanna said, hugging her older brother.   
  
Legolas, in his excitement, did not even notice the tears that still lingered in Linduial's eyes. These were not tears of joy. They were tears of sorrow.  
  
What is wrong, Linduial?  
  
His older brother looked at Legolas, fear in his eyes about what he was to say.  
  
It's Armirendur. She's......not well. The birthing proccess was very difficult on her. They do not know if she'll make it.  
  
Silence filled the room. All were worried, but for one, it brought back too many painful memories.  
  
It will be all right, Linduial. Armirendur is strong. She can make it. Galenhil clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder.   
  
Linduial looked up, his eyes connecting with Legolas's.  
  
Do not worry, Legolas. I will not hold Curuedhel responsible if, Valar forbid, she does pass.  
  
Legolas paused, trying to figure out if this should be a joyful or sorrowful moment.  
  
Thank you, Linduial. I am glad to know that Duruedhel will not have to go through what I have. Although I could never imagine an elf like you being an abusive Ada.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli inconspicuously exchanged glances. They knew this was a side of Legolas that few had ever seen.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Legolas, are you sure you are well enough to travel?  
  
Aragorn, trust me, I am fine. You do not need to treat me as a child.  
  
If you are a child, then what am I, being millenia younger than you?  
  
The two friends both laughed.  
  
Come, Baby Estel, Gimli, we must be off.  
  
They turned to leave, but were stopped by a galloping from behind them. Legolas looked over his shoulder to see his brother.  
  
Galenhil, what are you doing?  
  
Well, I cannot leave you to get nearly killed again, little brother. I need to protect you. It's a big brother's job, after all.  
  
Job or not, you're risking your life. Galenhil, go home. Stay with Linduial. He will need the company.  
  
He has Celebanna. Besides, Armirendur is doing much better, I have heard. Please let me come, Legolas. I want to kill some Orcs too. You can't have them all to yourself. Galenhil put on his biggest puppy-dog face he could muster.   
  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn.  
  
He is right, mellon nin. He can protect you. Likewise, we could use the extra help.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. Estel was a whole lot of help right now!  
  
Fine. But you must promise me you won't get hurt!  
  
When have I ever lied to you?  
  
Legolas looked at him as if exasperated.  
  
Don't answer that. And stop telling me what to do! May I remind you that I am the older and exalted being amongst all of you.  
  
You cannot say that. Just age does not define one's stature. If we placed us by fighting ability, I would top you with fifty fold below me before your name even appeared on the list. Legolas gave his brother a slight punch in the arm  
  
Oh, now you've done it. Galenhil returned the punch. You're going to get it. Be ready, my fine-egoed friend. No one degrades the Great Galenhil without paying the price.  
  
I'm quivering with fear.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli glanced at one another. Gimli silently prayed that this trip would not last long-he had dealed with one blasted elf the whole trip, and now there were two.  
  
*Oh boy. FINALLY I've written something I like. This is my favourite chapter so far. A little bit of angst, a little humour, and more. It's got a lot of ideas packed into a short little chapter. I hope you liked. Please don't kill me! lol Reviews welcome!


	10. Gimli vs Galenhil

  
Reviewers  
  
butterfly284z7: *jumps up and down* YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY.....*maintains composure* A new reviewer! No offense to my faithful reviewers, but I love to get new reviewers! I'm so glad you love my story. You've been a silent reader? I do that A LOT. I'm just too lazy to type out a whole review sometimes, but I eventually do review once. This is so cool.....ok I'm overreacting *clears throat*. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this one!  
  
RoseoftheWorld: I sort of took the crying part from my own experiences. My cousin was adopted from Russia about 5 years ago. My aunt and uncle never thought they would ever be able to have kids. But they finally got a little boy. I cried my eyes out. I just kept saying, "You're my baby cousin!" It's not the same as having a new nephew, but I basically thought of him as my new little brother, and I've always thought of him that way. Ok, now that I've told you my lame life story....lol....I'm glad you liked it. I was pleased with that chapter too. Hope you like this one as much!  
  
Lutris (who is too lazy to sign in) *giggle*: Yeah, my dumb life gets in the way of everything! School most of all. But I look at it this way....in 7 days, I'll be home free, until I get out of school in 3 years......and then go to college for about 4 years.....I'M NEVER GOING TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!! I hope my life is worth it! Hehe. Yes, his "unknown side" was necessary, I thought. Happy you liked it. Maybe I will add more hints........like I just did......never mind, I'll stop talking.....  
  
  
Author's Notes: I HAVE 40 REVIEWS!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!! I'm so glad I'm back into this. I feel much better :-D. tehehe. Ok, I'll get to the story already.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
"This is the border of our palace." Galenhil said, turning around to look at the home he was leaving.  
  
"What, Galenhil, are you afraid of leaving home?" Legolas jeered.  
  
"No, it's just......it's just that it's been a long time since I've left home. I have not stepped out of these walls since.......well, since Elenedhil."  
  
Legolas lowered his head as the memories came flowing back.  
  
"You know how strict father has been, Legolas. He could hardly let you leave when you asked him. And besides, Linduial was so nervous about Armirendur and the child, and Celebanna is still learning her battle skills, so I had no one to go with. I can't go out here alone......you know that."  
  
"What do you mean, you can't go out alone? Aragorn asked, quite surprised that he, an elf, would not want to connect alone with nature.  
  
"He's...."  
  
"Don't, Legolas!" Galenhil warned, his eyes wide.  
  
"Why not? They should know that you're afraid of spiders."  
  
"Spiders? I never thought an elf could be afraid of spiders!" Gimli said, astonished.  
  
"I never thought a dwarf could be so ugly!" Galenhil returned the indignity.  
  
"Why I..."  
  
"Galenhil, stop it. Gimli meant naught by it." Legolas interrupted Gimli before he could say something stupid.  
  
Galenhil steered his horse to Gimli's.  
  
"No one insults me, especially a dwarf."  
  
He turned his horse and galloped ahead.  
  
Legolas spoke next, explaining to Gimli.  
  
"Did I mention he has a fond dislike of dwarves?  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Where the devil is Galenhil?"  
  
The group had been searching for him since the earlier episode, and Legolas was getting uneasy.  
  
"That elf could have fallen into a bottomless pit for all I care!" Gimli snorted.  
  
"Gimli, I understand that you are angry at Galenhil, but that gives you no right to wish harm upon him." Estel, being the peaceful one of the group, warned.  
  
"I'll wish harm on him if I like. That lad made fun of a dwarf....No one pokes fun at a dwarf."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but laugh, much to Gimli's loathing.  
  
"Now don't you get started with me!" Gimli said, indignantly.  
  
"Dear Gimli, I was merely jesting. We all know dwarves have....amazing powers and add a great deal to Middle Earth." The sarcasm was evident in Legolas's voice.  
  
"They do, and you know it, elf! Why, we mine mithril. Without that thousands would be dead, because the mithril saved their lives. And we have amazing stone work and architecture. The Mines of Moria are a perfect example..."  
  
"I have heard nothing sound of the mines. They are full of evil and malice."  
  
"And may I ask, master elf, if you have ever been there before?"  
  
"I must admit that I have not, but..."  
  
"Do not assume things before you have seen them. The mines are a beautiful place."  
  
Legolas was tired of arguing with Gimli. He knew he would get far more brawling with Galenhil in the mix.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It was nearly sunset, and still there was no sign of Galenhil.  
  
"Legolas, we should stop to rest. Gimli and I grow weary and...."  
  
"Then go rest, if you must. I, on the other hand, will keep searching." Legolas gestured for them to leave.  
  
"Now, lad, do you think we are dumb enough to leave YOU alone, by yourself, while you are still healing? If we stop, you do too." Gimli said stubbournly.  
  
"Fine, you shall be up all night with me. You insisted."  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn said, his tone almost whining.  
  
But Legolas was not listening to Aragorn. He shushed them.  
  
"What is it, mellonin?" Estel asked.  
  
"Something stirs in these woods." He paused for a moment to analyze the sound. "Just as I thought. They hunt only at night."  
  
"Who does?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Spiders...."  
  
Gimli and Estel had heard much of the spiders of Mirkwood, who stood nearly a human's height and were highly ferocious. Gimli, especially, had no intention of facing these creatures, if at all possible. But now, the opportunity was irreversible.  
  
Legolas drew his twin blades from their holsters at his hips, holding them in front of him in a defensive position. The moon, which was just peeking out from behind the clouds, shone off of the silver metal, making them look almost glowing and unearthly. His eyes darted back and forth, sensing the approaching danger.  
  
"We must be on our guards. I sense them also. They are very close." Estel said, unsheathing his sword. "Come Gimli, Legolas."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Legolas was becoming more and more uneasy with every step he took. He was not only nervous for himself, but for his friends, for they had never faced these creatures and would surely not know what to expect. And he was afraid for Galenhil, for his deathly fear of spiders would undeniably paralyze him and prevent him from fighting. Legolas knew what he had to do.  
  
He waited for the perfect moment, when Aragorn and Gimli were both distracted from the elf, and slipped away. He knew that, with Gimli present, Galenhil, if he were in danger, would not want to be embarrassed, especially in front of a dwarf.  
  
So Legolas set off, alone, to find his brother......  
  
************************************************************  
  
*I know, this was boring, but the last chapter will have action in it, I promise. There's a reason why Galenhil doesn't like Gimli.......can you guess it? 


	11. Finding Galenhil

Response to reviewers:  
  
As some of you might know, fanfiction.net had to fix something, so all the reviews as of June.......I dunno, have been deleted. I think either my reviews were deleted, or my last chapter really sucked, cause I got no reviews. If the first is the case, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. If the second is the case, well, I'm screwed.  
  
Author's Notes: There's not much more to say... I'm right in the middle of my big tests so excuse me if I'm a bit illiterate, I'm just putting my all into my THREE PAGE ESSAYS!!!! Also, I may be delayed because I'm writing a story about X-men, just for fun. If you like X-men, you might want to peek at it. It's an Action/Adventure/Drama fic called Azure. I haven't created it yet, but it's to come in a few days. Please, just check it out, you might enjoy it! So that's everything that'll delay me. Mostly it's school.....grrrrrr......curses! Curses to you all.....argh! I'm a pirate.......ok I'll shut up now. Oh one more thing....this chapter will be really short, and I'm sorry, but I ran out of ideas to put in this chapter so it'll be shorter than expected. Sorry!   
  
Note to Readers: This chapter might be a little gross. If anyone has arachnophobia, you might want to avoid this.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~Galenhil!~  
  
Legolas had been away from his fellow comrades for nearly an hour with no luck in finding Galenhil. Legolas's fear for his brother was steadily increasing.  
  
~Galenh.....~  
  
He stopped abruptly when he got an extreme sense of danger. He took out his bow, turning around hastily to find any incoming attackers. He noticed that the forest seemed to lose all its colour, turning from bright green to a dull grayish tint. Something was coming....he could feel it. His bow creaked with his every movement, and leaves were slowly floating down from above, not because of the season, for it was mid-summer, but because something was stirring in the trees.  
  
Spiders!  
  
This would not turn out fortunately. Spiders were the most difficult foe he had ever faced, and where there was one spider, there surely would be many more close by. He was positive that Aragorn and Gimli, or even Galenhil, would have to battle the beasts before the night was done.  
  
Something heavy landed behind Legolas. This was not a beneficial thing-it was very dangerous to be caught off guard by a spider. Luckily, due to Legolas being an elf, his senses caught the fact that the enemy was behind him and he turned quickly to block the oncoming attack. This was an especially large spider, maybe 7 feet tall. It fangs dripped with poisonous venom, clicking together in delight from the sight of the elf. The spider was hungry.  
  
Legolas let loose on one of his arrows. It lodged itself in one of the spider's eyes, which spurted green blood and was followed by a deafening screech from the arachnid. It charged at Legolas, but the Elf was quicker than he, dropping to the ground and rolling through its many legs. He came up on the other side of the spider, and, unsheathing his twin blades, cut off half of one of the spider's back legs. Then he climbed up onto the spider's hairy back, and using one of his blades stabbed the beast numerous times in the back. This angered the spider, who threw his body forward and made Legolas hurl off of his back, slamming hard into a tree. Stars flew in front of his eyes, and Legolas tried desperately to clear his head of the dizziness before the spider attacked again. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected to regain his composure, and the spider walked over the top of Legolas. The elf, aware of his surroundings now and answering the call of danger from his senses, grabbed his blades and stabbed the beast in the torso.  
  
And with that, the spider fell, dead, on top of the elf. The heaviness of the creature caused the wind to be knocked out of Legolas, and he also felt his left wrist give a sharp crack. He bit his lip to try to halt the cry of pain. He tried desperately to get out from under the dead spider, which was slowly dripping green blood into his hair and on his clothes. He pushed up on the body on top of him, but there came no accomplishment. Just as he was ready to give up, a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
*I'm SO sorry it took so long, but I've been having a major writer's block. If anything else could happen to me, it had to be that. More action in the next......and tear last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story! I'll personally thank all of my reviewers who ever reviewed me in the end of the last chapter. 


	12. Lord Elrond's Counciling

Response to reviews:  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is it! Last chapter! I'm so glad that I got so much feedback. Speaking of feedback, here is a list of all the people who reviewed me at least once:  
  
Lutris  
RoseoftheWorld *  
Ryoko  
butterfly284z7  
Tonianne  
Goma-Ryu Immortal Vampire  
sirithiel  
Leofa-nin-Legolas *  
Jessie Greenleaf  
Bill-the-Pony  
Marissa  
Shandrial  
lil*bee  
Estelle Yavetil  
LegolasLover2003 *  
Reveur  
A_silly_girl  
Princess Arwen of sMirkwood  
Fairylady  
Artemisa  
  
*People whose favourites lists I am on  
  
Thanks to all of you guys. This chapter is dedicated to all of you! I'm glad you enjoyed!  
  
*WARNING* There's some nasty language in this chapter. For those who don't like language, please refrain from reading this chapter. Please don't flame me for swearing!  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Legolas, feeling a rush of adrenaline flow through his body, quickly pushed the spider corpse off his body. He ignored the ache in his limbs as he fought to follow Galenhil's call.  
  
I must get to Galenhil. I must save him.  
  
He wiped away the trickle of blood that came from a cut on his head. He had no time for pain. All he worried about was saving his frightened brother. He only hoped he would get there soon enough. The trees seemed to fly past him as he rushed through the forest. The further he got into the woods, the darker and more evil it became. The tree's limbs pawed at his face, and Legolas held an arm up in front of him to block the slashing of the branches.  
  
~Legolas, help me!~  
  
Another fearful call echoed through the forest, only making Legolas even more uneasy. What if the same thing happened to Galenhil as it did to Elenedhil? Legolas didn't know if his life would go on if another of his brothers departed.  
  
The cries of anguish came closer and closer as Legolas ran. He eventually spotted a clearing, where many spiders were gathered around something hanging from two trees. Legolas sped up and entered the clearing, seeing the situation. His brother, obviously being delirious from his fears, was unaware of the spiders web that was barely visible connected to two trees across a path. Galenhil had walked right into their trap, his back now completely open for the spiders to attack. They had already bitten Galenhil, which was very dangerous considering the intensity of spider venom. Legolas noticed the paleness on his brother's face.  
  
Forgetting his left wrist, Legolas drew his bow and, painfully, shot an arrow at one of the four spiders in the clearing. It landed on the ground, writhing in pain. Legolas knew he would bleed out in a matter of minutes. He aimed for another, but his wrist was too painful, so he was forced to draw his blades. Using only one of his blades, he slashed the legs of a second spider, who was reduced in height because of the loss of almost two thirds of his limbs. He shrieked a deafening screech, falling on top of the other nearly dead spider. The remaining spiders, noticing the attacking elf, turned to face their foe. This foe, however, was driven by fear and worry, and therefore was very difficult to try to stop. They knew they had no chance of surviving, and turned, running up the trees to hide.   
  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He ran over to his brother, who was nearly unconscious from the poison's work in his body. Galenhil was hyperventilating, filled with terror from what had just occurred.   
  
~Relax, Galenhil. I shall cut you down.~  
  
Legolas ran his sword through the sides of the web, leaving an outline of where the elf was in the net. Galenhil fell back into his brother's arms, not being able to support himself because of the large bite mark on the back of his leg. It was bleeding profusely, and Legolas knew that he wouldn't last unless he was taken to Rivendell fast.  
  
~That damned Dwarf!~ Galenhil cursed, between his teeth.  
  
~What?~  
  
~Gimli. He left me!~  
  
~What are you saying, Galenhil? Are you saying Gimli could have helped you?~  
  
~That's exactly what I'm saying, little brother. Gimli walked into the clearing where I was trapped. I called to him to help me get out of the web, but he only sneered. He said, Asking the disgusting Dwarf to help you? That must be really desperate.' and then walked off! That's when the spiders came, and I called to you.~  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his ears. Gimli wouldn't leave his brother to die, would he? Denial turned to rage, and Legolas couldn't control himself anymore.  
  
~Wait here, brother.~  
  
Legolas set his brother down slowly and turned, running through the woods with even unelven speed. His mind wasn't thinking clearly; all he thought of was revenge on Gimli. With his elven hearing, he could hear the human and dwarf's direction. When he saw them through the trees, he hurried his pace, focusing on running towards the dwarf. When he was within distance, Legolas leapt at Gimli, knocking him over on the ground and causing a cry of surprise from him. Legolas drew a small sword from his boot and held it to the dwarf's throat. Estel went to help, but was stopped by Legolas.  
  
Estel, stay back! The pure rage in his voice told Aragorn that Legolas wasn't joking, and he would surely kill at any moment anyone in his way, even his best friend.  
  
What are you doing, you stupid Elf? Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Do not talk, Dwarf, for I can cut your throat in one movement.  
  
What? Well.....well this is madness, that's what this is! Gimli stammered.  
  
Estel started, but was interrupted by the elf.  
  
No, Estel. Do not try to help this bastard! All he thinks of is himself. He dared to leave my brother to die, and no one does that! No one!!!! If Galenhil dies, I will hold him completely responsible. I told him my deepest feelings, things I have never told to anyone I thought unworthy. Obviously, I was mistaken. This dwarf deserves nothing of me. No, Estel, don't save him. He needs to learn a lesson in respect!   
  
The tears were streaming down Legolas's voice as he shouted in the Dwarf's face. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure, then opened them again, standing and putting away his blade. Gimli was scared of the pure malice that shone in his eyes.  
  
I've thought of a better use for you. I'm going to let you live. I'm going to let you live to know that you have destroyed any possibility of peace between the elves and dwarves. The people of Mirkwood will be known to hate your kind, you can be sure of this. Legolas paused. Gimli, son of Gloin, I owe you nothing, and you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous thoughts.** Just to think.....I really believed I could become a friend of yours! I was a fool.  
  
And with that Legolas turned, leaving Gimli and Aragorn bewildered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I was a fool to believe.  
A fool to believe.  
It all ends today.  
Yes it all ends......today.  
-Moulin Rouge  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
~Legolas, what are you doing here?~  
  
~Arwen, my lady. Take Galenhil to the healing rooms. I must fetch Elrond immediately.~  
  
~But, Legolas, he's in a very important meeting!~  
  
~More important than his life?~  
  
Arwen's eyes showed sympathy, and she reached out and took Galenhil from Legolas's arms.  
  
~Go!~ She instructed.  
  
Legolas could hear the voices coming from the meeting room and knew the direction. He did not care about the people who stared at him as he ran swiftly down the hall in his ripped, bloody clothes and appearance. He did not care that his head and wrist throbbed or that he was as pale as a ghost. All he cared about was Galenhil.  
  
He nearly burst through the meeting room doors, but luckily thought better of it, and remembering his formalities, knocked on the door. He didn't, however, wait for an answer. He entered, much to the surprise of all the elves in the room.  
  
~Lord Elrond, I am sorry to interrupt, but.....~  
  
~Legolas!~ Elrond exclaimed. ~What happened to you? You look horrible!~ He put his hands on each side of Legolas's face. The younger elf reached up, pulling his hands away, trying not to wince to show his injury.  
  
~Please, sir, it's not me, it's Galenhil!~  
  
Elrond turned to Glorfindel, who was undoubtedly was running the meeting, for confirmation.  
  
~Go, Elrond. This can wait.~  
  
Elrond sighed in relief, and followed Legolas, who was already halfway down the hall.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Legolas had been waiting for at least half an hour, but it felt like eternity.  
  
~Legolas?~  
  
He spun at the mention of his name. Lord Elrond stood in the doorway, wiping his hands of the blood that had stained them.  
  
~How is he Lord Elrond? How does he fare?~  
  
Elrond walked over to the younger elf, showing the patience that the latter lacked. He placed his hands on Legolas's shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
  
~He'll be just fine.~  
  
Legolas breathed out the breath he had been holding. Lord Elrond motioned for him to sit, and then took the chair across from him.  
  
~He had significant, irreversible damage to his leg. I'm afraid he won't be able to walk on it for quite some time, and when he can, he will have an obvious limp. Do you understand this?~ Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas couldn't, or rather didn't, want to believe his ears. Galenhil, crippled? Galenhil, the one who always beat Legolas in marathon races, and, of course, boasted of his greatness in return. Legolas never thought that he would be happy to experience that ever again, but now he wanted it more than anything.  
  
~Legolas?~  
  
He nodded his head, showing his consent.  
  
Elrond lightened the mood, reaching for Legolas's wrist gently and examining it.  
  
~Now, you don't really think I would have missed this, do you?~  
  
Legolas laughed, and Lord Elrond stood, taking some bandages from a nearby medical table, and started administering them to Legolas's broken wrist.  
  
~Thrandiuillion, how did this happen? What occurred between you and Gimli?~  
  
Legolas was surprised, but yet not alarmed at the same time. Lord Elrond had a habit of sensing others thoughts. Sometimes it was almost frightening that he knew so much.  
  
~Gimli....I know of no Gimli....~  
  
~Legolas, please. What did the dwarf do?~  
  
~What did the dwarf do? The question should be what didn't he do! He destroyed my life, our friendship, and peace between our people. That's what he did.~ Legolas paused, feeling his throat get tighter. ~Lord Elrond, he left my brother to die. He saw that he was in danger, and just walked away, only because of a stupid fight.~  
  
~And this is coming from the Elf who refused to be in the company of a dwarf because of distrust, even to the point of the destruction of his own home?~  
  
Legolas fell silent.  
  
~Perhaps, Legolas, you should try to see things from another's point?~  
  
~But, my lord, he put my brother's life at stake!~  
  
~Oh, yes, and he will have to pay dearly for that. But you must not spend your life toiled on revenge. What he did was wrong, very wrong, but not unforgivable. He did this deed blindly, not knowing of the harm it would cause. Surely you don't think that he would deliberately leave your brother. He did it impulsively, and I know, right now, he is regretting it horribly. Learn to forgive, Thranduillion.~  
  
~How can I forgive......when I just can't forget?~ A single tear slid down his cheek, following the trail of the many he had already shed during this day.  
  
~It will come to you, Legolas. Give it time. Move on, and live your life. One day, your paths will cross again, and the time will come for you to remember these words I speak of. I trust that you will overcome your diversities. The peril of Mirkwood will not destroy you. It will bring you together.~  
  
Lord Elrond finished, placing a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
~You can go see your brother now. He should wake in a few minutes.~  
  
Legolas nodded, standing in perfect unison with Elrond, who turned down an adjacent hallway. Legolas paused before the doorway and turned.  
  
~Lord Elrond?~  
  
The Noble Elf twisted around to face the other Elf, millennia younger, but wise in his age.  
  
~Thank you.~ Legolas said, smiling.  
  
~Your welcome, Thranduillion.~  
  
  
****************************THE END*************************************  
  
**I know, part of this line and the following song lyrics are taken from Moulin Rouge. Disclaimer: I am borrowing only the lines from Moulin Rouge in this chapter. There! Can't sue me now!  
  
*That's it! COMPLETED! Hurray! shouts of elation erupt from the crowd surrounding the computer screen....which only exist in the author's mind. I hope you enjoyed this, no matter how long it took to finish it. I enjoyed it. I didn't get one review saying that they didn't like my writing. I'm so glad. I thought I was horrible. I mean, I'm ok, for a 15 year old..... My next story will NOT be a work in progress! I promise.....but my word really doesn't count much any more, does it? Ok, well thanks to all that were silent readers, all that reviewed, and all that put me on their favourites lists. I love you all! (in a non-gross friendly kind of way.....wow I need to lay off the sugar!)   
  
*§ Legilmalith §*


End file.
